vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105111-this-game-is-incredibly-lonely
Content ---- Idea. Leave Pergo alone and merge every other PVP server with Pago. :D | |} ---- ---- This is a prime example of looking at the past with rose tinted glasses and trying to recreate what once was. I don't care what mmos were 10 years ago, everyone who played 10 years ago has grown up and doesn't have time to deal with a lot of the things WS presents us anymore, and new players to the genre that didn't grow up on the old school style won't stick around for much longer. When you cater to the 1% of the 1%, you don't get much back. | |} ---- If you want a more recent example of dead servers post launch we can use SWTOR - Dec 2011 released. In terms of server merges this is most likely why ESO did megaservers tech to avoid this situation of joining specific servers. | |} ---- You do know healers die when focused/cc'd | |} ---- This is what happens to all zerg guilds that randomly invite *cupcake* tons of people in a new MMO. | |} ---- Nothing wrong with that, i like my guild being a graveyard of souls of those departed. Bone Collectors! | |} ---- | |} ---- MORTAL KOMBAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!! | |} ---- ---- I have stalker builds ment for it. Take off shields and keep them off and no healing lol. Not that hard really I think sometimes people expect too much. Lets be honest I don't care what OP build your using your not going to be able to hold off 10-15 people for very long if they lock you down game just isn't built for that. Even a stalker tank can only hold off so long vs someone taking out his shields and cutting healing. Figure that out in BGs are a much easier thing to work in. | |} ---- Strategy is too much work, point and click in the general direction of a healer should be enough to instagib them, anything more means they're godmode. | |} ---- I bet your skills, drop panties. | |} ---- ---- I do what I do. | |} ---- Interviews are for jobs. Why be Zerg when you can be: | |} ---- Because Kerrigan is 6/10 and still doable. | |} ---- Dude....what the "cupcake" are you on really man...really. She can genetically alter men at will at this point. Plus she can still read minds...... If thats not at least a 7, I don't know what is. | |} ---- She's a 6, and that stays until I have confirmation she still has her lady parts. | |} ---- That's how Legacy of the Void ends. | |} ---- ---- I haven't touched it since Liberty | |} ---- You need to get your eyes checked if you think Tricia is a 6 on any scale. | |} ---- If its not actually called Bone Collectors I am dissapoint if it is, you win | |} ---- In that case you will be: | |} ---- Tricia as EDI > Tricia as Kerrigan | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- 65% of players play solo! | |} ---- Then I guess the OP shouldn't be worried about having other players around! | |} ---- People just want to see other people around them. Not so much interact with them. Just like life in the big cities :D | |} ---- The big cities are crowded in WildStar too! But I can guarantee if I went 4 miles off the road near my house, into a cave… not gonna see anyone there. I'd probably form a group before going :) | |} ---- Just don't accept any lifts from this guy and you should be alright. (Wolf Creek) | |} ---- cue "I'm Ridin' Solo" actually no don't, that song sucks | |} ---- ---- TheZone doesn't list all players in a zone (it cannot, since the who interface doesn't work like that.) | |} ---- Wellllllllll to be fair the daily zones are kind of a chore so I think a lot of people got tired of doing them. I would not be doing them either if my bf didn't drag my dumb ass along to do them every day, and sometimes we see like a total of 2 people between both of them. Dailies need a lot of work, then maybe people might actually do the daily zones. | |} ---- I agree with your statement, but one could say they are maybe 33% of available end-game content if you count PVE instances and PVP instances each being the other 33%'s. And TheZone does not show ALL players, but it has a rather large radius. Going from north to south on crimson isle pretty much sweeps the whole available area for players. | |} ---- At this point I can't tell if you are a Troll or you actually believe this to be true one other person at the AH does not count as crowded. | |} ---- The Star Wars version is good though. :mellow: /hide | |} ----